Washed Up Memories
by Axelrocks
Summary: Demyx has been living w/Axel for 8 months, it's time to move on. Melody only wants to be a mermaid, but one day she gets lost at sea. What happens when Demyx finds a girl washed up on the shore, and she doesn't remember who she is?Sequel 2 Nobody's Secret
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am in process of completely revising this whole story chapter by chapter. I wrote this a couple years ago and I noticed some mistakes and parts where I was like 'what was I thinking?' so now im going back and trying to fix everything I can! Enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 1**

Demyx sat on the ledge on the ledge of the roof of the gizmo shop with his legs dangling precariously. In his black gloved hand he held his precious sitar. It was rare to see him without it.

He strummed away playing a particurly melancholy tune, yet he still had a small smile on his face as he watched the floating water forms.

He enjoyed these times, alone, and strumming away on his Sitar.

"Hey, Demyx."

He jumped when someone called his name and quickly stopped playing his instrument.

He turned and faced his best friend Axel. "Hey, I thought you were still with Luna?" Though he tried not to show it, he was a little disappointed at the interruption.

"I was, but her and her dad were going out to spend a little time with each other," he took a seat next to him and smirked. "It seems I've been occupying most of her time."

Demyx chuckled softly. "Well, you love the girl, don't you? I say you should spend every waking moment with her."

Axel then became serious. "I plan to do that soon. I know we're a little young, but I want to marry her."

Demyx smiled. "You're gonna hire me to play at your wedding right?"

"Of course!" Axel laughed. "So what are you doing up here?"

"Oh, you know, just playing. Nothing new."

Playing and thinking was all he had been doing recently. And mostly his thoughts were on his future. What was he going to do with himself? It had been eight months since he had come back from being dead and for eight months he had been living with Axel.

If Axel wanted to marry Luna he was sure that they wouldn't want him still there. Sure, they wouldn't say anything.

He needed to go out and get a place of his own!

"Hey," said Axel knocking him in the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Yea, I was just thinking." He sit his Sitar behind him. "I was thinking that I might move out soon."

"What?" Axel was completely taken by surprise. "Are we not making you feel welcome?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just…like you said you and Luna might get married and I think it's better I get out now and not at the last moment."

"But that's a long time in the future. Dude, you're my best friend and it's really great how you're staying with me."

Demyx smiled. "It has been fun. But I think I want to try and live on my own. Plus it's been my dream to live by water. There isn't that much water here in Traverse Town."

"That's true."

"I've been thinking about this for awhile and I think tomorrow I'm going to start looking. Have you heard of the world Atlantica?"

"Yea, isn't it mostly water."

"Yes, and it's perfect. I think I'm going to find where I belong there."

"Well, if that's what you want to do then I'm not gonna stop you."

Demyx strummed lightly away on his Sitar. "Thanks, man."

* * *

He had just finished packing a small bag of clothes when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called, wondering what Axel wanted to talk to him about now.

But instead of Axel walking in it was Luna.

"Oh," he blinked in surprise. "Hey, Luna. What's up?"

She smiled at him and sat on his bed. "So what's this I hear of you leaving, Mister Demyx?"

Demyx sighed. He knew Axel wasn't going to keep it from her for long. So now he had no choice but to tell her.

"I just want a place of my own, Luna. Somewhere where I can call home."

"You can call here home, if you want. You know we are like your family now."

"I know you guys are. It's just-" "Don't worry I understand, Demyx," she stood up and headed for the door. "And when you do find where you were meant to be I want you to know that you are always welcome here."

"Thank you."

She walked out the door, then popped her head back in. "Oh, and by the way supper is ready. If you want some." Then she was gone once again.

* * *

After dinner Demyx headed towards his room to hopeful get some sleep before leaving earlier, but Axel stopped him.

"Hey, Demyx, since this is your last night here me and Luna were wondering…could you give us a little concert."

"Please," Luna begged.

Demyx smiled. How could he refuse?

They decided to do the concert outside and under the full starry night.

"It's so perfect," said Luna clutching Axel's hand.

"It is." He kissed her head and they took a seat next to each other. He looked up at him. "You can start whenever you want to Demyx."

"Alright." And he began strumming away.

He became totally immersed into his music. He closed his eyes and let the music in him take over.

As the last note died away he opened his eyes and looked at his little audience. They both had astonished faces as they applauded him.

Luna gave him a hug and Axel stood behind her.

"Wow, Demyx I've never heard you play like that! It was amazing!"

"Thanks. I just played what I felt, you know."

"It was awesome! Thank you." Luna smiled up at him.

"Well, I'm going to take her home." he grabbed her hand. "So, if you're still up I'll see you when I get up."

"Okay."

He watched as they climbed down the ladder and he also watched when they stopped in the middle of the second district and kissed.

He longed for someone like that. Someone he could hold in his arms and kiss in the middle of the street.

Someone to love.

* * *

"Happy birthday!"

Melody jumped awake with surprise. She looked around to see her mother nad father standing by her bed and her mother had a tray in her hands full of breakfast food.

She smiled and took the tray when it was handed to her. "Thanks, mother."

Her mother smiled back. "Eat up. Your grandfather should be here soon and you know what that means."

Just at the thought she began shoveling food in her mouth. Her grandfather always came on her birthday and gave her only wish.

And that was…too become a mermaid.

* * *

Demyx woke up early the next morning excited to get going. He grabbed his pack and headed towards the kitchen hoping to get some breakfast before going on his way.

When he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see Axel and Luna already there. They turned around and in Luna's hands was a tray of breakfast food.

"Surprise!" They both yelled.

They set the tray on the table and Demyx took a seat in front of it.

"Thanks you guys."

"Well," said Axel scratching the back of his head. "We were going to bring it to you in bed, but you woke up earlier than we thought."

Swallowing a mouthful of eggs he said, "Sorry, I was just excited to go."

"So I see you're in a hurry to leave us, then?" Luna said smiling and taking a seat. Axel followed.

"Of course not. I'm just eager to be finally be on my own."

Luna placed a hand on his. "We understand, Demyx."

"Thanks again, guys," he stood up and placed the empty tray in the sink.

"No problem," said Axel and they stood up once again.

"Well I should be off."

Luna gave him a hug. "We're going to miss you so much."

Axel then gave him a hug as well. "You'll have to visit."

"Of course and when I get settled into my new place we can have ourselves a little party."

"Sounds great."

Demyx then picked up his suitcase, called a portal and was gone.

* * *

"Grandfather!" Melody cried as she ran into the waters of the ocean. She didn't care that she was soaking wet when she finally reached him.

King Triton caught his granddaughter in a huge embrace. "So, how is my granddaughter today?" He held her at arms length. "My look how you've grown. Eighteen years old! My you grew up so fast." He grew misty eyed.

"Yes she did, daddy," said Ariel when her and Eric waded out to meet up with the two.

King Triton set Melody down and swept his daughter up in a huge hug.

"Oh my sweet, Ariel, how good it is to see you."

"You too, Daddy."

Melody and Eric watched the scene with smiles on their faces. The love between father and daughter was very strong.

Finally he set his daughter down and turned once again to Melody. "Alright, birthday girl, time for your wish. What will it be? A new dress, shoes, jewelry?" He had a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Grandfather!"

"Oh, I know I know. A mermaid it is!" He lifted his trident out of the water and it began to glow. he aimed it at her and soon her two legs formed into one red fin.

She turned and was about ready to swim out into the sea when her mother stopped her.

"Honey, remember to be back before nightfall that's-"

"That's when my fin will turn into legs. I know, mother!" And then she went underwater and was gone.

Ariel watched her go with a tear in her eye. "Eric, she grew up way to fast."

* * *

Demyx smiled when he stepped onto the sandy shores of Atlantica. All around him all he could see was water and sand.

Perfect. Now all he had to do was walk along the shore and locate the perfect spot for him. But when he saw dark, menacing clouds in the distance he knew he didn't have much time to look.

* * *

Melody was surprised when the ocean suddenly became very dark. She swam to the surface and gasped at what she saw.

Not only was the sun setting but she was in the middle of nowhere and there was dark clouds heading her way. She tried to swim as fast as she could but then she felt her fin turn into legs. She had to come to the surface for air, but before she could get a good breath a giant wave crashed down on her.

She was whirling around underwater. She didn't know which way was up or down. She was lucky when she found the surface again. taking a quick look around she found she was near the shore.

Thank God.

But then another wave took her and her head knocked against something hard. Everything went black.

* * *

Demyx had been lucky enough to find a cave before the storm had hit in full force. He had decided to venture out when the storm passed. The moonlit now dimly lit the shore.

He noticed a dark figure at the waters edge. It looked like a person so he decided to get closer.

When he finally reached it he was surprised to find that it was a young woman. And he noticed she was not breathing

He then frantically began giving her CPR hoping that he wasn't too late to save the girl's life.

He breathed a sigh of relief and clutched her closer to himself when the girl began coughing up water. She looked up at him and she seemed very confused.

He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. Yes, her raven colored hair was plastered to her head and her body was covered in sand. But there was something about her that almost seemed to draw him to her.

He shook out of his thoughts when she began to speak. Her voice was almost musical sounding to him.

"Who are you?" She said, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Demyx," he answered smiling down at her. "Who are you?"

She became very silent then, almost like she was thinking. Then she met his eyes with hers and they were wide in fear.

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would like to thank **_**Anexi **_**for reviewing many times. You are a faithful reader, and I think I would like to dedicate this chapter to you :) So I hope you like it :)**

**Thanks again!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 2**

"Well, this isn't good," Demyx said as he paced back and forth on the sandy shore. "If you don't know who you are then I have no idea how to know who you are." Did that even make sense?

Probably not.

The girl watched him pace in front of her all the while searching her mind for any hint or clue that could possible tell her who she was. But sadly, her mind came up blank. She sighed in frustration.

Demyx stopped pacing and looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?" He kneeled beside her.

She turned from him, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over. "It's nothing."

Though she had tried to hide her face he had seen the tears. He put his arm around her and hoped she was comforted. "Don't worry I will help you figure out who you are."

"Daddy, Melody hasn't returned yet," said Ariel wringing her hands with worry and looked over at the sinking sun. "She's usually here by now." She looked over at Eric who stood by her. "What if she's hurt?"

"Ariel, my dear," said Eric gathering her in his arms for a hug. "She's a big girl now. She can take care of herself."

King Triton agreed with him. "And as I recall a certain young woman also liked to explore new places. _Without_ the nagging and constant presence of her father."

She couldn't help but smile at that. He was right, of course.

"But," said Triton. "if she's not back by morning I will search for her. I'll use my armies if I must."

"Alright. But I wish to help if it comes to that. If it means turning back into a mermaid then I will do it."

"All right, Ariel. But let us hope she returns in the morning and none of that has to happen."

Demyx had managed to find enough pieces of driftwood to make a fire. Unable to actually start the fire he searched his pockets for anything. And to his surprise found a lighter. A note was tapped to it.

_Thought you might need this._

_~Axel_

He couldn't help but smile. Axel must have slipped it into his pocket before he left. He reminded himself to thank him next time he saw Axel.

Soon he had a pretty good fire and the girl and him sat around it. But now looking up at her he saw that she was shivering, even with the fire.

So he got up, took off his jacket and offered it to her. She took it with a smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said but then realized how chilly it actually was.

He went to his pack and pulled out his Organization robe. He was glad that he had decided to bring it with.

He sat across from the girl and soon found himself studying her.

She was quite pretty.

She had long thick black hair and dark eyelashes fringed bright blues that seemed to sparkle. But there was no use falling for her.

For all he knew she could have a boyfriend somewhere waiting for her.

It was growing late. The sun had long since set and now millions of stars gleamed in the sky. It was so beautiful here. He hoped he would soon be able to call this place home.

He drew his attention away from himself when he heard the girl yawn.

"Tired?" he asked, smiling.

She answered by nodding.

"Okay." He got up and grabbed his bag. "Here," he said handing it to her. "You can use this as a pillow." Then he took off his robe. "And you can use this as a blanket."

"But what about you?" she asked. "Don't you need this?"

"No," he said. "I'll sleep close to the fire. Don't worry, I'll be alright."

"Okay and thank you. Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome," he said and then watched as she made herself comfortable and then fall asleep.

He found himself yawning and figured it was time for him to call it a night as well.

"_Melody…"_

The girl shot up when she heard a woman whisper. It was saying a name. Almost like it was telling her.

"_Melody," _the voice came again. _"That is your name…Melody."_

She wanted to jump up and scream. But taking a look at Demyx's still sleeping form she thought against. She didn't want to wake him. He had done so much for her already.

She was so glad that she finally got one piece of the puzzle and a very important one at that. Her name. But she still had hundreds more to go.

Like where had she come from? Who was her family and where were they?

Instantly tears came to her eyes at the thought of not knowing anything at all. What had happened to her to make her forget everything?

She slammed her fists in the sand. "I want answers!"

"Are you alright?" came Demyx's sleepy voice.

Oops she had awakened him. She quickly wiped away her tears and smiled at him when he sat up.

"Guess what, Demyx?"

"What?" he asked while he stretched and then rub his eyes.

"I remembered my name."

"Really?" He cried. "What is it?"

"Melody."

"It's beautiful," he said to himself.

"Thank you," she smiled.

He jumped. She had heard and his face grew red.

She giggled, then stood up. "I'm going to look for some more wood for the fire. I'll be right back."

He watched her go and sighed. It almost seemed like fate. Her name was Melody and here he was a musician. They would be perfect together.

"Demyx, stop it!" he said to himself. "You can't even begin to think of her like that. Not until she knows all about herself."

He sat there silently until Melody came back with the firewood. Once she set down the logs on the fire and sat down did Demyx ask a question.

"So, is that all you remember so far? Your name?"

Her face saddened. "Yea." She looked away.

Demyx tried to cheer her up. "Well, at least it's a start! I'm sure the rest will come very soon!"

She gave him a weak smile and he only felt a small accomplishment.

"So are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes. Very!"

He laughed. "Well I should probably get cooking!"

She didn't realize how much she had missed being a mermaid until she started gliding through the water. It felt so good to swim and twirl through waters that were still very familiar to her. She had almost forgot that her father was there watching her with an amused expression on his face.

She knew that he was happy to see her swim along beside him again and to tell you the truth she had missed it quite a lot.

Then she remembered why she was here.

Melody.

She swam up to her father. "Come on , Daddy. I think it's time we start looking for my little girl."

Everyone in the sea had learned and cared about King Triton's missing granddaughter.

Everyone, except one.

Her name was Serenda and she was the youngest sister of Ursula and Morgana. She too had a pet shark. But unfortunately for him he had lost his ability to talk and she was looking for a way to return it.

She grew lonely being by herself in her underwater cave. It was all Triton and his daughter's fault! They had killed Ursula and Morgana.

But unlike them she had a very unique ability. She could control people's memories. She could make them remember things that never happened and she could also make them forget as well.

But there was a drawback to these powers of her. She had to leave her mark on them and that proved to be difficult. She would have to catch them and mark them when they were either asleep or unconscious. And living alone in a underwater cave she rarely got any of those.

Melody smiled as she finished her breakfast of the various fruits that she and Demyx had found around the nearby area.

"That was good. Thank you." She smiled.

"Hey, you helped find them. All I did was cut them up for us."

"It was a hard job since we didn't have a knife."

That was true. He had to find some sharp rocks to slice the fruit and that had been pretty difficult to say the least.

They sat there in silence, neither one not really knowing what to say. And Demyx noticed how Melody seemed to look longingly at the sea.

"Would you like to go swimming? "

She immediately beamed at him and he felt his stomach begin to flutter.

"I'd love to!"

"Alright, let's go." He stood up and stripped of his shirt.

She blushed and quickly looked away hoping that he had not noticed her reddened cheeks.

She stood up as well. Demyx took one look at her, smiled and yelled. "Race you!" and took off.

"No fair!" She yelled as she ran after him and the two jumped into the warm welcoming waters of the sea.

They had searched for hours and there still had been no sign of Melody and now Ariel was near being in tears.

"It's going to be okay, dear," said King Triton as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "We will find her, but now you need your rest. How would you like to sleep in your old room tonight."

She gave him a faint smile, one that definitely did not reach her eyes. "I would love to."

The sun had long started its slow descent to the horizon and now it was only moments before vanishing completely. Demyx and Melody climbed onto the sandy shore exhausted.

They laid there in the sand catching their breaths. Demyx looked over at Melody and noticed that her shirt had ridden up a little and now exposed a couple inches of her stomach. There was something there.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at it.

"What?" She asked curious and looked down at where Demyx was pointing at her stomach. "Hmm, it looks like a tattoo. Maybe this is a piece to my past." She looked at him and smiled faintly. "Hopefully I will remember it all soon." She grew confused again. "But why, in my right mind, would I want that on my stomach."

He looked at it more closely, but still kept his distance. "Yea, it is kind of a weird tattoo. What is it? An octopus?"

**A/N As I was writing this I realized I didn't have a villian, and well...stories aren't much without villians. So I thought why not have another sister of Ursula. So instead of thinking for hours and hours about a good bad guy, I just went with that. Hope it's okay for you guys :)**

**~Axelrocks~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait. I know I said I would update like the next day, but I had EXTREME writer's block. But now I don't so hopefully you enjoy this. It's very short, again sorry :)**

**~Axelrock~**

**Chapter 3**

"So, what should I make her remember now?" asked Serenda, to her shark, "Hmmm...maybe I should tell her that her mother is an evil sea witch, and that I am her real mom. Sound good?"

Her pet shark nodded enthusiastically.

"Then maybe after that I can work on how to get your voice back."

* * *

Ariel grew frantic, she couldn't find Melody anywhere! This was like what happened to her many years ago. But she had been a mermaid then. Tears came to her eyes. Where was Melody? Was she somewhere safe, like dry land? Or... She didn't even want to think of the possibility.

"Melody!" she cried and continued her search.

* * *

Demyx strummed away on his Sitar. The fire reflected off his face, and Melody watched him. The moon was high in the sky.

She sighed and smiled, "You play that thing really good. How long have you played?"

Demyx had to think about it, when did he really start playing it? When did he first come to be? "Oh I've been playing this thing all my life."

"Wow, that's cool."

Demyx stopped playing, "That's kind of why I'm out here. I wanted to find the perfect place to play it. And this is it? I wanted to be close to the water."

Then something clicked in Melody, "You know what? I think I love the ocean. Something in my mind just told me." she smiled.

"That's great. It's a start." said Demyx, then he stopped, "Hey do you wanna see something?" he stood up and asked her.

"Sure." she said standing up, and following him to the water's edge.

"This might be weird to you, but I can control water." he lifted his hands, and water rose in two different columns. He moved them around, in circles, and even over Melody's head. She giggled.

"Wow that's amazing. I wish I could do that. How can you?"

Demyx put the water down, "I don't know, I guess I always was able to do it."

"You know Demyx your a pretty cool guy. I'm glad I washed up here." she smiled and walked back to the fire.

Demyx stood there for a couple minutes thinking about what she had said, and he felt his heart beat faster.

* * *

"Finally she's asleep, now it's time I work my magic." she said as she watched Melody through her floating bubble. She looked at her pet shark and smiled, "Be ready to become an uncle."

-------------------

Melody shot up from her sleep, she had broke into a cold sweat. She looked over at Demyx and noticed he too had woken up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Do you remember more?"

"I t-think so. I think my mom is a octopus, and I have a shark as an uncle." she looked confused.

"I guess that's why you have that tattoo."

* * *

After her dream, Melody couldn't go to sleep. Instead she watched the fire, and when the wood got low she went to go get more wood.

But what she remembered still confused her. How could that be her mom? She was nothing like her. She looked down at her own two legs. Then something flashed in her mind. It was a baby, floating in a little boat. It's weak cries could barely be heard. The parents were missing. Just then, that octopus women showed up and saw the baby.

"Ah the poor dear." she said and picked her up, "Your alone. I think I'll call you Melody." then so many memories rushed in her head at once and everything went black.

* * *

"Melody, wake up! Please wake up!" a voice called to her, but it seemed far away. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't.

She felt herself being lifted and set on something soft. Demyx's old robe. Then she didn't feel anything for a long time.

* * *

Finally she cracked her eyes open and sat up. She noticed it was dark. How long had she slept? She sat up and looked over at Demyx. He was staring into the fire. But when he saw her he immediately perked up.

"Your awake! Finally! You had me worried sick." he smiled with relief.

She rubbed her head, "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours. What happened? Did you hit your head on something?"

"No, all of a sudden a rush of memories flooded back, and I guess my mind couldn't handle it all and I blacked out."

"So do you remember everything now." he smiled, he was happy for her.

She nodded her head and began to tell him everything.

* * *

Ariel swam back to her father in tears, "Daddy I can't find her anywhere."

The King gave her a hug, "Don't worry honey, I'll send out all of my soldiers to look for her. They won't stop until she's found. I promise."

She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes, and managed a smile, "Thank you, Daddy."

"Your welcome, sweetheart."

"And Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you turn me back into a human. I want to be with Eric now. He's taking it hard too. And maybe we can find her on land."

"Of course."

* * *

"So now what are you going to do now that you've remembered everything?" asked Demyx the next morning.

"I guess I'm going to look for her. I mean, she's probably worried and wondering where I've been."

"I still don't know how she raised you. I mean, you having to live on land, and she has to live in water. How's that possible?" he felt that something wasn't right, but he decided he would keep it to herself.

"I don't know. But she did." she kicked at the sand, "I'm gonna miss being here." she almost said 'with you' but stopped herself.

"You can always visit. Hopefully I'll have a house by then." said Demyx rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly.

She laughed, "Yea..."

Then everything was silent, until Demyx spoke again.

"You know I can help you look for her. I don't know where to start. But two heads are better than one, right?"

She smiled at him, "I was hoping you would help."

* * *

Serenda just laughed as she watched the exchange between Melody and Demyx.

"Don't worry, dear." she said petting her shark, "You won't have to find me. I'll come to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N A thousand sorries for updating so late. Only one more day of school. So hopefully these'll get on sooner. So yea...hope you enjoy.**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 4**

Demyx rubbed his lower back, "I really need to get a real bed, or at least a house. Sleeping on sand doesn't do me too good."

Melody smiled, "Me neither." but she seemed distracted, and Demyx saw her look longingly at the sea.

He walked over and sat next to her, and put his arm around her, "Don't worry, we'll find her, I promise."

* * *

"Eric, it's been a week!" Ariel sobbed into her husbands shirt, "We're could she be?" she looked up at him, with tears spilling out of her eyes.

Eric stroked her hair, "Don't worry, Ariel, we'll find her. I promise."

* * *

King Triton sat forlornly on his throne. He still had to trace of where his granddaughter could be.

"Maybe I should have never turned her into a mermaid."

He didn't realize he had said that out loud until Sebastian, his long time friend, said, "It's not your fault, your highness. Melody loved being a mermaid. She would have been devastated if you hadn't let her."

He looked down at Sebastian. "Your right, Sebastian, thanks."

* * *

Serenda laughed evilly, "This is perfect!" she had just got done looking at King Triton through her bubble, "They're all miserable. Just think our little Melody will never know. Since I am her mother now." she laughed evilly once more.

"This time I will accomplish that none of my two sisters could. The triton will be mine!"

* * *

"Um...Demyx." said Melody, "If you want I could help you build a house."

Demyx was surprised, "You don't have to do that. We have to find your mother first."

"But you've helped me so much, I just want to return the favor."

Demyx looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "My mother will always be there." but she looked unsure. That was it for Demyx.

"No, we _will_ find your mother first. And we'll start _right_ now!"

But just then a portal appeared. Demyx jumped in front of Melody, thinking its was another organization member besides Axel. But it wasn't. It was Axel, and with him was Luna.

Axel smiled, "Hey Demyx."

"Hi." Demyx said and gave him a confused look.

Axel shrugged his shoulders, "What?! I can't visit my friend?" then he spotted Melody behind Demyx, "Well who's this Demyx?" he arced an eyebrow at him.

"U-Uh this is my friend...Melody." he stepped away, and Melody smiled at both of them.

"I'm sure she's a friend." Axel whispered in Demyx's ear, "Ow!" he cried when Demyx elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"So guys, have a seat and tell us why you've come to visit." said Demyx, offering them seats by the fire.

"Actually," said Axel, recovered from the elbow blow, "We've come to help you." then he turned and said to Luna, "Looks like there is another thing we have to help with." Luna giggled. Demyx stared at them and clenched his fists.

"We've come to help you build a house, Demyx!" said Luna excitedly, "And we bought friends."

Just then another portal appeared and walked out Marcus, Riku, Kiari, Sora, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

Axel smirked at Demyx, "Do you think we have enough helpers?"

* * *

The sun was setting, and all eleven people were putting the finishing touches on the house. It had surprised Demyx at how fast it had gone up. He guessed there was strength in numbers.

Axel wiped the sweat off his brow, "Done! Now you have a decent place to sleep, tonight."

"Thanks." Demyx said smiling, "I owe you one."

"I know you do." Axel laughed.

"So do guys want to sleep here for the night?" Demyx offered.

"No I think we're all going to go home, but we can sit around for awhile if you want."

"Of course!"

* * *

They all sat around the fire. Axel next to Luna, of course. Sora was by Kiari. Marcus and King Mickey were talking. Goofy and Donald sat by each other. Demyx sat by Melody, and on the other side of her sat Riku.

Demyx clenched his fists whenever he heard Melody laugh because of something Riku. Who would have thought Riku was funny. He just seemed so...so serious!

Then he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He smiled, maybe Melody wants to get away from Riku. But it was the opposite.

"Hey, me and Riku are going to walk around. I'll be back later." Melody smiled at him.

Demyx face fell, "Oh...okay. That's fine. Have fun."

"Okay." she turned to Riku, "Okay let's go." they both stood up and walked away together.

Axel had noticed the whole exchange, "Hey Demyx can I talk to you privately?"

Demyx stood up, "Sure." and he followed Axel.

They walked far enough away so no one would hear them talking.

"Go after her!"

"What?!" Demyx was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you think I'm stupid. I see the way you look at her."

Demyx looked down, "Is it that obvious?"

"No," Axel placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, "Remember I'm a man in love. And sure as hell did I look at Luna like that."

Demyx lifted his head, "Really?"

"Yea, now go after her." he gave Demyx a little push, "Don't let Riku get her!"

* * *

"So your looking for your mother?" said Riku, they were walking closer together.

"Yea...I need to find her."

Just then Riku stopped and so did she, "I'll help you find her. We can find her together."

"But-" she was cut off when she noticed that he was going to kiss her, she quickly turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead.

She looked at him, "I'm sorry." and she looked down, but her head jerked up when she heard her name. She looked over and saw Demyx. He was running up to them.

"Oh hi guys, I thought I was never going to catch up to you guys. Hey Riku, I heard Sora talking. He said he beat at everything, or something like that."

"What!" he asked surprised, then he took off.

"What was that about?" asked Melody.

"Oh, nothing. So what are you up to?"

"Nothing." she didn't mention the almost kiss.

"Oh...hey do you want to sit down and watch the stars or something." he gave himself a pat on the pack for suggesting something so romantic.

"Sure." she smiled and sat down, Demyx followed.

They sat there for awhile. They didn't know who had moved first but soon they were sitting close, and Melody had her head on Demyx's shoulder. They were oblivious to Axel and Luna who had come to say good-bye.

"Let's just leave them alone, Luna." Axel said, smiling at the two. Then he summoned a portal and him and Luna were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm so sorry for taking so long. You all are probably pretty tired of all my apologizing and excuses. So sorry about that too. :) So hopefully this'll make up for the wait. I think it's a little bit longer than normal. And I worked really hard on it. So hopefully you enjoy it! You better, or else! Just kidding. But seriously enjoy! :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 5**

Demyx didn't realize how late it was getting, until he found himslef slightly nodding off. He gently nudged Melody. She looked up and smiled, the stars were shining in her eyes. Demyx wanted so badly to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead he scooted a little away from her. He needed to resist the temptation. The he looked out at the water. He also didn't want to leave either. The moon was reflecting beautifully off the ocean. But a nice comfortable bed at his new home was calling to him.

"Hey, it's getting late. So we should start heading back. Remember now we have a nice house with cozy beds, warm blankets, soft pillows..." he found himself rambling, so he stopped, "Well that's all waiting for us to sleep in." he stood up and smiled down at her.

"That's a relief." she laughed and took the hand that he offered her. Her hand felt so soft, and warm, he never wanted to let it go. But he did. He looked at Luna, who had looked a little disappointed. What was wrong with him? He needed to talk to Axel next time he saw him. Did he feel like this with Luna?

Could it be possible that he might be falling in love?

* * *

"Eric, we've been searching for her all day." said Ariel, stumbling in the sand. She was exhausted. But she wanted to keep looking. She didn't want to rest until her daughter was found. Until her Melody was found and was safe.

"I know, honey." he pulled her close, and just held her as she sobbed some more into his shirt. He looked up, his eyes seemed to be pleading with the sky, "Melody, where are you?"

* * *

"And here's your room." said Demyx showing Melody to a room, with a smile, "It has a nice soft mattress, so enjoy."

She turned to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you, Demyx, thank you for everything."

Demyx was startled, but hugged her right back, "Don't worry, Melody, we'll find your mother. I promise. We'll start first thing in the morning."

Her thank you was muffled into his shirt. Then she pulled apart, "Goodnight, Demyx." she walked into her room and shut the door.

Demyx sighed, "Good night, Luna." then he walked into his own room. Then he saw on his nightstand a note. It read:

_Next time I come and visit, you and Melody better be togather. Or I will never talk to you again...well just kidding. But seriously, you need to really work on that._

_~Axel~_

Demyx smiled and put the paper down. Axel wasn't going to stop, was he. And Demyx hoped the next time he did come to visit Melody would be his. Maybe after he helped her find her mother she would realize that she loved him, and would beg to come back with him. He smiled at the thought. But soon the smile faded, it probably was never going to happen anyway.

He sighed and shut the light off, and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Dear child, I'm here."_ a voice seemed to whisper to her, and she immediatley woke up.

_"Come on dear, it's time to go home. It's time to see your mother."_

Melody gasped. Her mother? She pulled the covers off her and rushed out of her room. She lingered at Demyx's door. Should she wake him?

"_Come, child, I've missed you so."_

No. She would let him sleep. She rushed a got paper and a pen and scribbled a note on it for Demyx. She looked once again at his door. She was going to miss him. And she hoped he would miss her.

_"I'm waiting."_

She put the pen down and snuck out of the door. She looked out on the water and was surprised to see two shapes. She got closer and saw it was a woman half octopus and half human. And the other was a boat.

The woman gasped when she saw Melody, her face growing soft.

"Melody, my dear, sweet Melody. You're here! You have no idea how much I've missed you. Now come here and give your mother a hug."

* * *

Demyx awoke when the light streamed through his window. He opened the door to find that Melody''s door was open and she wasn't inside it.

"Maybe she already woke up." he said, and made his way to the kitchen. That was when he noticed a piece of paper. From Axel? No. He gasped, from Melody! It read:

_I'm sorry to leave you like this, Demyx, but my mother showed up! I didn't want to wake you, so I left. Thanks for everything, and I hope we meet again. You were a great friend._

_Love, Melody_

Demyx put the paper down, his eyes widden in shock. How could she just leave like that? Without saying good-bye? Did she not care for him?

* * *

"Look, Eric, a house! Maybe they've seen Melody, maybe they know where she is!" Ariel detached herself from Eric and ran to the house. She stopped when she saw a young man sitting on the porch with his head in his hands.

He looked up, "Um...may I help you?"

Ariel noticed his eyes were sad. What had happed to him?

* * *

She wanted until Eric joined her to ask her question.

"We were wondering if you may have seen our daughter?" she asked hopefully.

"What' her name?" he asked, all emotion void from his voice.

"Melody."

* * *

Suddenly he perked up. They were looking for Melody?! Why? Where they talking about his Melody?

"What did she look like?" he asked standing up.

"Well she has black hair, and blue eyes."

He stopped listening after that. It was her! What did they want with her?

"Why do you want to find her?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound tough, but it didn't work.

"Beacuse," Ariel began to say, "We're her parents. I'm her mother."

* * *

"So you're saying this woman right here is out to hurt me?" asked Melody as she was being pulled along on the boat, her mother swimming next to her holding up a picture. The picture showed a woman around her thirties. She had long red hair, and blue eyes. She looked familiar to Melody, but she didn't know where.

"Yes, dear. She stole you from me. She took your memory and left you on that island. I've been looking for you _everywhere._" said Serenda, looking sadly at Melody, acting like she actually cared for her.

"But why does she want to hurt me? What did I do to her?"

"Nothing, dear. She wanted revenge against me for trying to get back my trident and destroying her home." Serenda acted.

"Your trident? She stole your trident?" Melody leaned in closer, wanting to her more.

"Yes, it was many years ago. Before I found you. I wanted to get it back, you see it was my father's, rest his soul, and I wanted to have something to remember him by."

"Oh." was all Melody said, all she could say.

Then suddenly, it seemed, an idea popped into Serenda's head and she turned to Melody, "Melody, dear, would you do your precious mother a favor?"

"Of course."

"Will you get my triton for me? Your smaller and less noticeable than I. And you probably can get it better than me."

"Yes, mother, I'll get it." why was this sounded familiar to her?

"Excellant," Serenda smiled and rubbed her hands together, "But first I'll have to make you a mermaid."

* * *

Demyx looked at the woman. Her mother? But how? She had just gone with her mother this morning. But peering closer she realized the mother had the same eyes as Melody, and then he looked at the father, she also had the same hair color as her father. These were her parents. But who had she gone with?

He hoped off the porch, "She was here. But she left earlier. She left me a letter saying her mother had shown up and she left with her."

Ariel gasped, "How? I'm her mother."

"I know. But she washed up here, she didn't rememeber anything not even her name. And slowly her memories came back. And one of them was of an octopus woman claiming to be her mother. She also had this weird tattoo on her stomach.

Eric stepped forward and was about to ask how he had seen that tattoo, when Ariel interuppted him.

"No, it can't be!" Ariel cried, rushing to her husband, "It's Serenda! Ursula and Morgana's sister! She must have got her when she was unconscious and put her mark on her." she looked up Demyx, "With that mark she could manipulate Melody's memories. She must've told her she was her mother. There's no telling what other things she told her."

Demyx clenched his fists angirly, "We have to find her! Now!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Yay! Another update! :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 6**

They needed to find her...and NOW! There was no telling what was going on right now. For all they knew Melody could be completely lost to them. They hoped it wasn't the case.

Ariel turned to her husband, eyes sad, "Eric, I need to turn into a mermaid again. Serenda could have turned her into a mermaid, or something."

Eric looked down at his broken down wife and gently put his hands on her shoulders, "Do whatever you need to." he pulled her close and looked at Demyx, "Me and Demyx will look on land for her. But don't worry we'll find her."

* * *

Why was this so familiar to her? Swimming as a mermaid seemed so...so natural to her. But she never remembered being like this before.

"Melody, darling, are you listening to me?!" Serenda had stopped in the middle of her explanation when she noticed Melody seemed to lose focus.

She quickly shook her head, "Yes, mother. I have to go to the castle and steal the triton. Got it?"

Serenda smiled evilly, "Good, now go. I want you back before sunset!" she called after her as Melody began swimming away.

* * *

"Daddy, I fear Serenda is going to use Melody to get to your triton. Just like Morgana did." said Ariel swimming next to her father.

"Those were my same exact thoughts," said King Triton, then suddenly he stopped swimming.

Ariel followed suit, "What is it, Daddy?"

King Triton gave her a little smile, "What if we let her steal it, then catch her and try to talk some sense to her, huh?"

Ariel thought it over, then smiled, "Daddy that's a brillant idea!"

* * *

Demyx and Eric were patroling the shore, hoping to see some sign of Melody. But no such luck. So they took that time to talk.

"So Demyx I have one question." Eric looked over at Demyx, "How exactly did you see that tattoo on my daughter's stomach?"

Demyx stopped in his tracks, his face growing red, "Well we had gone swimming, and when we were finished her shirt had ridden up a little. That's all I saw, swear!"

Eric laughed and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, son. A father always has to be worried about his little girl. But I trust you, Demyx."

"Thanks, sir." said Demyx and they continued walking.

"Oh, please, call me Eric. It makes me sound so old." he then fingered the silver streak he had in his hair, "See these few silver hairs, well you can thank Melody and her sixteen year old self."

Demyx laughed, "That bad, huh?"

Eric laughed with him, "Let me just say that you didn't want to be her father those years. She's just like her mother."

* * *

"Okay, honey, we'll just leave it right here." said the King, and placed his triton done, "Hopefully she'll come soon."

"I hope." Ariel and King Triton both went and hid, waiting for Melody to appear.

-----------------

Melody took a deep breath when she was outside of the palace. This was it. She had to go in, get the triton, and get out without being caught. And maybe she could convince her mother to let her stay being a mermaid. At least for a little longer.

She took another breath, and swam forward.

----------------

"There she is!" Ariel whispered excitedly, and tears came to her eyes. She hadn't seen her daughter in so long. And she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Melody!" she cried and swam to her daughter who already held the triton in her hands.

Melody whriled around and gasped, then becoming angry, "You! Your the one who took me away! Stay back, you witch!" she waved the triton threatenly in front of her.

Ariel swam back, "Melody. Melody. I'm your mother. Melody listen to me!" she swam closer, "Serenda has a spell on you. Please, just listen to me. She made you forget everything and told you she was your mother. But it's not true."

"What?!" she swam back some more, her eyes open in shock. Pictures flashed before her eyes. And instead of having Serenda in them, it was this women in front of her, but she quickly shook her head, "My mother said you were a sea witch, how do I know you don't have _me_ under a spell!"

"Honey! Look inside you and I know you will remember me."

More pictures flashed before her eyes, more with this women in front of her, "Mother-"

"You got it! Good girl!" Serenda appeared out of no where and snatched it out of her hands, then she turned to Ariel, "Isn't she the perfect little puppet?"

"Puppet?!" Melody cried, "You used me! Your the witch!" she lunged at Serenda, but she hit her with the triton. She fell, unconscious to the sea floor.

"Serenda! Surrender the triton! Now!" yelled King Triton, the first thing he had said the whole exchange.

"Or what? You'll zap me! Ha! Yeah you'll zap me with your triton! But wait I have it! Finally I'm the ruler of the seas." she yelled waving the triton around, "And you two are my first prisoners." before Ariel or King Triton could escape they were trapped behind bars.

Serenda laughed evilly, "Now everyone will by down to me. Me, Queen Serenda!"

* * *

"What's that?!" exclaimed Demyx pointing out at sea where he saw the water was bubbling.

"What _is _that?!" Eric asked coming closer shielding his eyes.

"It looks likes a throne! Who's that sitting on it?" Demyx turned to Eric, who had paled.

"That's Serenda! She's got the triton. That's not a good thing. Look out!" he exclaimed and pulled Demyx away as Serenda shot at them.

Demyx turned to Eric, "Is that the one that took Melody?"

Eric nodded.

"Then I'm going to get her." he began running toward the water.

"Wait! How are you going to get there?" Eric asked, but his question was soon answered when Demyx began running on the water.

-----------------

Melody slowly came to her senses. She looked around her. Where was her mother? Her real mother. Ariel. That's when she noticed a big slab of stone leading all the way up to the surface. She followed it up and soon found herself under Serenda. She quickly ducked and swam around. Where was her mother?

"Melody!" someone called her name, she looked around and gasped. There was her mother! But she was trapped. She quickly swam to her.

"How am I supposed to get you out of here?" she frantically pulled at the bars, but they didn't budge.

"Don't worry about us, honey, get the triton! Before Serenda does some real damage with it."

"I'll try!" and she shot for the surface, but in the process managed to trip Demyx who had just ran across.

He looked over at her and smiled, "Melody!"

"Demyx! How are you doing that? Oh right you can control water. I need your help, help me get the triton."

"Of course-" he was cut off when Serenda laughed.

"Oh look at the two love birds. Too bad one of them has to go." she shot at Demyx, but he rolled away, but her shot grazed his shoulder. He winced in pain.

"Why you?!" Serenda shouted.

"Melody jump up and grab the triton, I'll distract her." Demyx stood up.

"Okay." and she immediately dove underwater.

Demyx looked up at Serenda, anger sparked in his eyes, "Okay you've made me angry." he summoned his Sitar and his water forms.

Serenda happily clapped her hands, "This is terrific. I can get some music AND target practice." she shot at him again, but he stepped out of the way.

He strummed at his Sitar, "Dance, water, Dance!"

* * *

Melody watched the whole thing and noticed that Serenda was completely distracted. She took the time to leap. She surged out of the water and managed to grab the triton. But Serenda wasn't letting go.

"I'm sorry, your little plan didn't work." at that moment Melody slapped her in the face with her tail, and she cried out in pain, letting go off the triton.

She landed in the water and immediately went to her mother's cell and sent them free, and handed the King his triton.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm, she turned to face Serenda.

"You may have forgotten that I'm still a sea witch, and your little boyfriend is alone up there." she pushed Melody and made her way to the surface.

"NO!" Melody cried and raced to the surface, and she jumped in front of Demyx, just as Serenda shot something from her finger. It hit her.

"Melody!" Demyx cried and caught her unconscious form.

Just as Serenda shot Melody, the King shot her with his triton and he disappeared.

-------------------

"Melody come on wake up." Demyx gently urged Melody to wake. Surronding him, on the beach, was Eric, Ariel(still a mermaid), and King Triton.

He smiled when she began opening her eyes, "She's getting up!" he cried.

Her eyes were fully open now, and she looked up at Demyx, and asked him, "Who are you?"

**A/N The next chapter is going to be the last, and it'll be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is the last chapter! *tear* So I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

He reeled back in surprise. She didn't remember him! No, this couldn't be! What had Serenda done? He shook his head, and muttered, "Oh, I'm just a person who came...who came by at the right time." he stood up and began walking away.

"Demyx!" he heard Eric yell after him, and soon he was in front of him, forcing him to stop "Demyx, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" his eyes were sympathetic

Demyx shook his head, "No, it's okay. She won't remember me, and I think it'll be better for her. She has you guys now, that's all she needs." and he walked off.

Eric sighed, "But you loved her." he shook his head sadly, then turned and walked back to his daughter and his wife.

------------

Demyx sat alone in his house. Alone. Again. He took out his sitar and began strumming away. He wished he didn't have a heart, beacuse then he wouldn't have felt it breaking.

----------

"Mom, dad, who was that man, really?" asked Melody when they reached their house.

Eric sighed and looked at Ariel. He didn't care what Demyx said, he had seen that Demyx cared for her deeply. He deserved to be remebered.

"He's a friend. He found you on the beach awhile ago and took you in. He also saved your life from Serenda."

Melody scrunced her face up, trying to remember something. Even a little thing that told her that she knew him. But nothing cam up, she turned to her parents, "I don't remember him. Are you sure I really know him?"

----------

Suddenly a portal appeared and Axel stepped out, "Congratulations! I knew you two would be together!" but then he noticed that Demyx was sitting alone on the couch and playing a sad song on his sitar, "Oh, nevermind."

He sat by him, "So what happened?" he asked.

Demyx stopped strumming his sitar and looked at Axel, "She forgot about me."

Axel was surprised, "What?! How could she forget about you? She was hear the whole time!"

"Well first off when she first came to me, she had no memory of me. Then as the days went she remembered things. But they were all lies. Then Serenda came and took her away. Ariel tried to convince her that she was her mother," he exclaimed to Axel about Serenda and how she had used Melody to get the triton, "Then when Melody's grandfather got the triton she shot something at Melody and it hit her. It must've erased her memories of me." he siged sadly remembering it all again.

"But if she ended up remembering her parents when she was still under Serenda's spell she could remember you. All you have to do is go to her and make her remember." Axel stood up and pulled on Demyx's arm, "Come on! I'll go with you. She'll remember you!"

Demyx stood up and snatched his arm away, "It won't work! Don't you think I've thought about that too?!"

"But-"

"It's no use, Axel!" he yelled, "I will never have the happy ending you have!" he snatched up his sitar and walked out of the door.

Axel was speechless, then he rushed out of the door after him, "Wait, Demyx!" but he was already gone.

--------

Melody tossed and turned in her bed, she kept seeing the man's face you had rescued her. Why was it so sad when she said he didn't know him. Unless...she really did know him. But how come she couldn't remember anything about him.

She sighed and finally grew still and sleep overcame her.

Suddenly she sat straight up and gsped, "Demyx!"

--------

She jumped out of her bed amd ran out of the castle, hoping she hadn't woken up her parents in the progress. She had to find Demyx. She had to tell him she remembered him. She had to tell him that she loved him.

--------

Ariel turned to her husband, who was lying next to her, and smiled, "Do you think she remebered him."

Eric laughed happily, "I think she has."

Ariel laid back down, "Good, I really want him as a son-in-law very soon."

Eric laughed again. "Ariel, honey," he took her in his arms, "We got to be patient." and he kissed her soundly.

-------

Demyx sat on the beach, Axel hd given up looking for him. And he was strumming away agin on his sitar and that's when a song popped into his head, and he began singing softly.

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's got to be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes..._

--------

Melody ran as fast as she could, her feet seemed to sink in the sand making her run slower. She had to find him.

What was that? She stopped. It was singing. It sounded like...Demyx! She ran faster. And then stopped. There he was, playing his sitar and singing. She stood and listened and didn't say a word.

-------

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you hear_

_Your the light that makes my darkness disappear..._

Then Demyx stopped singing, but jumped when he heard someone pick up where he left off. Then his eyes opened in surprise. No it couldn't be... He turned around and there she was!

--------

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_And everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I found my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes..._

She stopped and smiled at him. Demyx stood up and took a step towards her and asked uncertaintly, "Do you remember...me?"

"Yes!" she cried and ran into his arms, "Yes, I remember you."

"Good." Demyx said, his face buried in her hair. Then he held her at arms length, "Melody I want to tell you something."

"Yes." her eys sparkled in the moonlight. Emyx though she had never looked so beautiful.

"Melody...I love you." he looked down, not wanting to see her reaction.

Melody tilted his chin up, and smiled, "I love you too!"

And he pulled her close and they shared a kiss, oblivious to Luna and Axel who were standing not that far off.

Axel smiled and whispered, "I guess now he's got his happy ending!"

_**The End**_

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this! I thought it turned out pretty good. And the song that is in there is called**_** When You Look Me In The Eyes**_** By the Jonas Brothers if you didn't know and I do not own it. Well thanks for reading! Hopefully yuo'll read other stories of mine! :) Bye!**

**~Axelrocks~**


End file.
